WinBotany
WinBotany is an achievement that requires to beat ZomBotany, ZomBotany 2, ZomBotany 3, ZomBotany 4 and ZomBotany 5. This is the hardest achievement to get because all the ZomBotany mini games aren't easy, they're from Somewhat Hard to Very Hard. Here are some Strategies for those levels: Strategy for ZomBotany * Sunflower * Peashooter or Repeater * Wall-nut or Tall-nut * Cherry Bomb * Potato Mine * Snow Pea * Doom-shroom and Coffee Bean * Jalapeno * Squash * Imitater How to use it? This setup is built up with peashooting plants, defensive plants, and instant kills, which is the most common strategy. Just do the same thing as you do in normal levels, except that you have to build defensive plants much faster or you will be overwhelmed and you will lose your plants very fast. Potato Mines are not affected by peas, so it is useful when you don't have much sun. Instant kills can be used for emergency and to kill Wall-nut Zombies. Strategy for ZomBotany 2 * Melon-pult * Winter Melon * Lily Pad * Sunflower * Twin Sunflower * Wall-nut * Puff-shroom * Coffee Bean * Hypno-shroom * Squash How to use it? Plant 6 Sunflowers and base them along the topmost row. Upgrade them to Twin Sunflowers as soon as possible. Protect them by planting a Puff-shroom on Column 9, a Wall-nut on Column 8, and a Melon-pult on Column 7. If you still have the sun, upgrade it to a Winter Melon. If the first row is attacked by a Peashooter Zombie, then eliminate it immediately with a Squash. When more zombies start appearing, use Squash to kill them and Puff-shrooms to delay them. Squeeze enough Sun to complete a column of Melon-pults along the leftmost column and a column of Wall-nuts along Column 2. Slowly upgrade each Melon-pult to Winter Melons. Note that Winter Melons can decapitate a Tall-nut Zombie before it reaches the protective Wall-nut. Use Puff-shrooms to deflect Squash Zombie, Squash to deflect Jalapeno Zombies, and Hypno-shrooms woken up by Coffee Beans to deflect troublesome Tall-nut Zombies. Strategy for ZomBotany 3 * Flower Pot * Sunflower * Twin Sunflower * Melon Pult * Winter Melon * Umbrella Leaf * Imitater (For Flower Pots) * Chomper * Kernel Pult * Cob Cannon How to use it? Start by planting Sunflowers, collect some sun to plant a Catapult. When the Cabbage Pult Zombie comes, use an Umbrella Leaf to protect your plants. Later, use Melon Pult to attack the ZomBotany Zombies. When the first flag arrives, upgrade your Melon Pults to Winter Melons. When you use Kernel Pults, plant them side by side if you want a Cob Cannon before the first flag, use chompers to eat the Cherry Bomb zombies. In the second flag, start imitate Flower Pots if you lost some of them, you need more sun later for Umbrella Leaves. and after the final flag, you're done! Strategy for ZomBotany 4 * Tall Nut * Sun Shroom * Grave Buster * Imitater (For Tall Nuts) * Pumpkin * Peashooter * Threepeater * Repeater * Gatling Pea * Torchwood How to use it? Start by planting a Sun Shrooms, collect sun to plant some Grave Busters. When the Puff Shroom Zombie comes, plant Potato Mine where he is. Later, use peashooting plants as Mushrooms are not that useful in this minigame, use some Repeaters when there are stronger zombies. When the first flag arrives, plant some Tall Nuts when there are Fume Shroom Zombies. When the Doom Shroom Zombies appears, let it eat a Sun Shroom so he'll not explode like the Doom Shroom does. Strategy for ZomBotany 5 * Plantern * Sun Shroom * Cabbage Pult * Peashooter * Wall Nut * Pumpkin * Tangle Kelp * Puff Shrooms * Sea Shrooms * Lily Pad How to use it? On the start of the level, plant some Sun Shrooms for farming sun, the Puff and Sea Shrooms should be used before the first flag. When there are more zombies, plant a Plantern to see what's going on in the minigame. Lily Pads should be planted before the first flag, you can use Peashooters and Cabbage Pults later. Category:Badges